Black Out A Master Roshi's Place!
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: The power goes out at Master Roshi’s while everyone is having a get together.


Disclaimer: I own nothing   
Summary: The power goes out at Master Roshi's while everyone is having a get together.   
Rated: PG  
  
"What just happened?" A frightened Bulma asked.  
"The lights just went out." Turtle responded.  
"Well, no duh." Puar shot back.  
  
"Hey, who's this?" Yamcha asked, touching the person's face.  
"Get your hands off of me!" Bulma screamed.  
"Oh sorry Bulma," Yamcha apologized.  
"You had better be sorry." Bulma squeaked.   
"I'm sorry." He apologized again.  
"You already said that." Bulma hastily said.  
"Oh," Was all Yamcha could get out.  
  
"Hey, which girl is this? Whoever she is, she has a fine butt." Trunks exclaimed.   
"Gets your hands off of my butt, crap head!" The woman responded.  
"Hey, don't hit me!" The boy hollered.  
"Wow. You just knocked out Trunks." She said.  
"Whoops. Sorry son." Bulma said.  
  
"Stop touching me!" Chichi shouted.  
"Chichi? Chichi?" Master Roshi asked.  
"Yes. Is that you Goku?" Chichi asked sweetly.  
"No, but I don't mid you!" He winked, and puckered up for a kiss.  
"Aagh! Don't you kiss me!" Chichi got mad, and hit him over the head with her trusty frying pan of doom.   
"Why are you hitting me dear?" Goku asked sweetly.  
"Oh, sorry Goku." Chichi turned and glared at the other figure.  
  
"Who did I just sit on?" Goku asked, "Ugh! Yajirobe, what did you have for lunch?"  
"Um, He thought for a moment," Sixty pounds of fish. Why?"  
"Yuck. I think I'm going to throw up!" Goten exclaimed.  
"NOT ON ME YOU DON'T!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Gohan asked.  
"It's just me." Yamcha sighed.  
"Yamcha?" Gohan asked.   
"Yeah, I got a flashlight." He turned it on.  
"Turn that thing off! You're blinding me!" Goten hollered.  
"Sorry."  
"Yamcha, get off of my foot." Bulma ordered he ex- boyfriend, pushing him into Goten.  
"Sorry."  
"Yamcha, get your elbow out of my stomach." Goten also ordered.  
"Sorry."  
  
"Turn the flashlight back on." Puar whimpered out.  
"Okay." He turned the flashlight on.  
"Yamcha, you're still on my foot." Bulma said, almost annoyed.  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey, what was that?" Turtle asked.  
"Just thunder," Piccolo grumbled.  
"Aah! I hate thunder storms!" Bulma and Chichi said in a unison.  
"Why. you melt in the rain?" Vegeta snickered.  
"No I won't melt something even worse will happen, my mascara will run!!" Bulma exclaimed, covering her eyes.   
"I didn't know that you wore cover girl..." Chichi trailed off.   
"No. I where the no name brand." Bulma corrected.   
"Weirdo," Goku muttered.   
  
"I love thunder storms" Dende announced.  
  
"Okay, everybody keep calm!" Dende ordered.  
"What happened?" Puar asked.   
"Lightning struck the power line, that's all." Turtle said.   
"AAAAAH!"Chichi screamed.   
"I said, keep calm." Dende snorted.   
"Nobody ever listens to you, Kami." Vegeta snorted.  
"Shut up." Dende once again ordered.   
  
"Shot! I gotta go." Gohan said outta the blues.  
"Just hold it." Goten mumbled.  
"No, I really gotta go." Gohan jumped up and down.   
"JUST HOLD IT!" Goten screamed.  
"Hey, maybe you shouldn't drink so much, Gohan." Master Roshi suggested.  
"Ah, whaddya you know?" Gohan quickly shot back.  
  
"Dad, where's the bathroom?" Gohan squeaked.  
"I have no idea." Goku said.  
"Don't you know anything about Master Roshi's?" Gohan panicked.   
"Well I'm not here everyday!!" Goku shouted to his eldest son.   
"I know." Gohan said quickly.  
"So, how am I supposed to know where the bathroom is?" Goku once again asked.  
"JUST HOLD IT! YOU CAN GO WHEN THE POWER GOES BACK ON!" Goten screamed.   
  
"Puar is afraid of the dark." Yamcha told everyone.  
"Great. Here he goes again." Vegeta muttered.   
"Yamcha a big strong guy like you should not be afraid of the dark." Bulma encouraged him.  
"I'm not. Puar is." Yamcha corrected.  
"This is a classic case of transference." Dende said.   
"A Namek should not major in psychology, either." Bulma said.  
"Shut up, Dende. Your not the Guardian of the earth yet." Piccolo snarled.   
  
"I want my mommy!" Vegeta said, sounding like a girl.  
Who said that?" Master Roshi looked around.  
"I think it was Vegeta." Bulma stifled a giggled.   
"Nah, that was just some buttwad."Chichi winked.   
"Right." Master Roshi agreed  
"Musta been android." Master Roshi continued.   
"Yeah, an android who sounds exactly like Vegeta." Bulma giggled.  
'But no androids are even here..' Turtle thought.   
"Shut the heck up Brat Vegeta snarled.  
"Why does he call everyone 'Brat?" Puar asked.  
"'Cause he's a brat and doesn't want people to know it." Bulma told everyone.  
  
"I am not!" Vegeta yelled.  
"You are too!" Bulma shouted.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Am too!"  
"You guys are acting like little kids. Now stop it." Goku told them.  
  
"OW!!!!" Everyone had just ran into to everyone, and were on a big pile on the floor.  
"Well, the lights just went back on." Turtle said.   
No shot Sherlock." Gohan said, being the smart one.  
"Shut up." Puar said.  
  
"Get your elbow out of my stomach!" Bulma shouted.  
"Gef your fof ouf of my muf" Goku bit someone's foot. (translation: Get your foot out of my mouth)  
"Stop pulling my hair!"  
"Your on my foot!"  
"Stop kicking me!"  
These complaints went on and on. They were all in a pile tangled up...  
  
Trunks got off of the floor, regaining conscious. "What are you guys doing on the floor in a big pile? We're supposed to be partying!"  
"Trunks two words: HELP US OF THE FLOOR BEFORE I CUT YOUR ALLOWANCE IN HALF AND PUT YOU IN THE GRAVITY ROOM WITH YOUR FATHER FOR A HOUR!" Bulma hollered.  
Trunks counted on his fingers as his mother shouted those words. "Actually mom, that's 25 words."  
  
The end!  
Ok, that was a pointless story... I got bored and wrote it.. r&r..please no flames...I don't like flames. 


End file.
